Neopolitan Collections
by LemonySpice
Summary: Chapter 2: "Vanille could barely stand, but Lightning didn't mind carrying her." Rated M for a reason. A collection of my favorite girls hooking up, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

No one knew that Lightning had a bit of a sweet tooth. At least - at midnight, that is. Ah yes, the familiar midnight snack section in her fridge, and freezer. The freezer was her favorite place. Because... it contained the ice cream! And no, her favorite ice cream was not strawberry, vanilla, nor chocolate. It was chocolate chip cookie dough. Might as well call her Lumina, because, well... that was the most childish flavor.

Lightning heaved the large tub out of the freezer, and onto the counter. It was pitch black in the kitchen, since it was midnight. For some reason, the ex-soldier could see in the dark like a bat. She had to be quiet... because her lovers were sleeping.

'Lovers' as in, wives. Fang and Vanille. Fal'cie be damned, she didn't think it was possible for three women to get married, let alone two. Of course, she bought a California king bed for all three of them. Vanille was a space hogger, and Fang usually hogged the sheets. Lightning slept like a log. Usually. Sometimes, Vanille would wrap her arms and legs around her, and Fang would put one arm around the both of them. Needless to say, there was lots of hair. In her face, her neck. In her nose.

She scooped the ice-cream out into a bowl, and basically, she took half of it. She liked allot of ice-cream. She licked some of the ice-cream off her fingers, and put the tub back into the freezer. Lightning stilled when she heard footsteps shuffling. The way it was so careless, so light... Vanille.

"Gettin' into the ice-cream again?" Vanille's voice was groggy, thick was sleep. So naturally, her accent was thicker. Vanille pressed against her back, obviously tired. "What flavor?"

"The usual." Lightning whispered, keeping her voice to a minimum. Hands travelled across the flat plain of her stomach, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "Vanille?"

"Vanilla?"

Was she serious? In the kitchen?

"Mn." Lightning shook her head, and her breath hitched in her throat. Lips just at the base of her neck, travelling to her shoulder blade. Lightning cursed herself for wearing a tank top. "Shouldn't we get to bed?"

"You're silly." Vanille said, her tone mocking. Dainty hands hovered over her pajama pants, threatening to pull them down. She had better, since Lightning's skin was on fire by now. "What? Afraid to make a little mess?" Her tongue travelled across the nape of her neck.

Oh my.

Lightning shuddered, biting her bottom lip. Of course, she could turn the tables, but she would give Vanille special privileges. If it were Fang... Lightning shook the thought from her mind, grinding her hips into Vanille's abdomen. Etro... if someone ever insulted Vanille's capability in bed just by her looks? Lightning would punch their teeth out. The girl was very talented... for a girl.

Vanille was all too aware of Lightning's labored breathing, and the way her heart beat pulsed underneath her tongue when she kissed her neck. She was getting there. "Tell me, Light." She raked her fingernails gently across Lightning's well hardened abdomen, earning a harsh intake of breath. "What do you want me to do?"

Lightning wasn't a fan of this, but in order to get what she wanted... "Touch me... Please, Vanille." Lightning? Begging? Vanille couldn't believe her ears. She smiled quietly to herself, mischief boiling. She was liking this. The Dia slipped her hand into Lightning's pants, into her underwear... her ring finger searched her folds for a certain bundle of nerves, and when she found it... "Oh, Etro Vanille! That's the spot!"

"Shh, Light-bug. You'll wake up Fang..." Not that it was a dire issue, Vanille just wanted her to herself, for now. Her fingers began working expertly, rubbing medium sized circles at a slow pace. Lightning gasped, leaning forward onto the counter. Vanille was taking her... and taking her sweet time with it too! Her knees felt weak, and her thighs were aching. Her free hand travelled up her stomach, to her breasts, which were free to assault because she wasn't wearing a bra. Vanille was quick to tease them.

"Ohhh..." A shuddering sigh escaped her as she panted, grinding her hips against the girls fingers. Etro, she was so good at that! Her skin was ablaze, her vision was fuzzy, and her stomach was tightening. Dear Etro, she was going insane, if she wasn't already. Vanille said nothing, already knowing how to bring Lightning to that high place... She kissed the spot just behind her ear, and was rewarded by a quiet moan. Finally! She moaned!

Vanille, who was feeling triumphant, slipped a single digit into her tight passage.

"Mm..." Lightning shut her eyes, riding Vanille's palm. "Please..." She whimpered, head rolling foward as she panted. Vanille heeded her plea, and began thrusting at an almost relentless pace. The sound of her palm smacking against her clit resonated trough the kitchen, making her ears ring. She could practically smell the sex in there, too.

"Come for me, Lightning."

And she did. Gods be damned if it wasn't the most powerful one she's received in a while. Sex with Fang and Vanille was always like that. The power of her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, claiming her body in a fit of trembles and shudders. "Vanile..." She sighed, head ringing with the pleasure. Vanille turned her around, hand still in her pants.

"Suck." She lifted her fingers, grazing them just on her lips. Lightning complied, wrapping her lips around the smooth flesh of Vanille's fingers. Vanille giggled softly, and it made Lightning groan. When she extracted her fingers, she leaned in for a kiss. Vanille tasted Lightning's essence of her lips, and she wanted more. So, she tilted her head and deepened the kiss with her tongue. Lightning moaned.

"Havin' fun without me?" Fang said. Vanille smiled, and took an extra 2 seconds to pull away from Lightning.

"Mhm!" She chirped, "Lightning was being such a good girl, too." Lightning, who was still out of breath, laughed softly. Fang quirked a brow, sauntering over to Vanille.

"What did ya do ta sunshine?" Fang smirked, tilting her head at the woman, who - she noted - was panting. "You did a good job."

"Mm!" Vanille stood on her toes, "But now I'm all hot and bothered." Fang smirked, and placed her hands on Vanille's hips.

"I'll take care of that. You're welcome to join us, Light."

"Yeah..." The soldier watch them walk away, to their bedroom. Screw the ice-cream. She placed it in the freezer, and hurried to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweaty bodies rubbing against eachother, heart pounding and frantic gasping. Vanille whimpered, hands finding themselves locked into her hair, pulling roughly. Lightning ran her hands up Vanille's thighs, kissing her back, whilst Fang, who was on top, nipped at her sweet spot. Just between her thighs.

She was in the middle of a alpha women sandwhich. Lightning murmured sweet nothings into her ear, hot breath finding it's way into the crook of her neck and making her shudder involuntarily. "F- Ligh-" She was so high, she didn't know who to think about, or what to think about. She was going insane with the pleasure, and she was pretty sure Fang was teasing her on purpose. Her skin was lined in sweat, her hair was matted to her fore-head...

"I- I'm comin-" She arched her back slightly, her orgasm ripping through her. Her body shook violently, and her lip threatened to bleed because she was biting down on it so hard. Arms wrapped around her torso, and her stomach.

"You alright?" Lightning asked, showering her neck in kisses. Vanille whimpered in response. Orgasm number three. "Again?"

Vanille nodded.

She was, afterall, trying to keep up.

xXoXx

"Vanille..." Fang shook the smaller woman, who waved her off. "Did we tire you too much?"

"Mmn." Vanille rolled over, refusing to look Fang in the face. She couldn't keep up. Forcing her body to orgasm was too hard on her. Sex was losing its glow for her.

"Wake up, Nille." Fang slipped into bed, kissing her shoulderblade. Vanille shivered. Not again. Her body was sore in all the right and wrong places, and she could barely move. "Please?"

"I can't walk." Vanille groaned. Fang chuckled, scooping her up. Vanille groaned again.

"Sorry. I'll help?" Fang set her on the bathroom counter, still stark naked. "Here." She lifted a tooth-brush to Vanille's lips, and she grumbled before taking it into her mouth. She scrubbed slowly. Fang was still in front of her, watching her, making sure she didn't fall asleep. Vanille blinked, vision becoming fuzzy.

"Nuhg..." She fell foward. Fang caught her, chuckling. "Lightning?"

"Hm?" Lightning stepped into the bathroom, adjusting her jacket. She smiled faintly when she saw Vanille. "Get her to bed. We put on a show last night."

Fang nodded. "Come on, Nille." She lifted her, and Vanille grumbled sleepily. Fang laid her in bed, and pulled the sheet over her body. "Sweet dreams."

xXoXx

"Vanille. Come on. It's been 8 hours." Lightning and Fang got home from work to find Vanille still in bed. She nudged her gently. "Nille." No answer. Dread began to form at the pit of her belly. "Vanille?" She shook her, a little rougher.

"Go awaaaay..."

Lightning exhaled a sigh of releif. "Vanille, come on." She scooped her up, bridal style. "Coffee?"

"Mmmmmnm." She snuggled into Lightning's chest.

"Fang? Can you get me a robe?" Lightning forced Vanille to stand up, but she wobbled on her own legs. "Etro... why didn't you tell us we were pushing you too hard?" Fang came around and wrapped a robe around her. Vanille could barely stand, but Lightning didn't mind carrying her. She sat down, with Vanille on her lap, on the kitchen stool. Fang leaned on it, and pushed a mug of coffee towards the girl. Vanille, who was still half-asleep, lifted it and drank slowly.

"Why didn't you tell us, Nille?" Fang tilted her head, "If you push your body like that, you wont gain more stamina, you'll just be more sensitive." Fang's tone was not scolding or angry, but sympathetic.

Vanille frowned. "Don't talk. I'm almost there." She sipped more of her coffee. After she finished it, she sighed. "You may speak."

"Vanille! Why wouldn't you tell us!?" Lightning scolded. The difference between Lightning and Fang? Fang was easier on her. "I worry about you." Fang hummed in agreement.

"Im sorry. I just-" Vanille sighed again, "I didn't want you to be bummed out because I couldn't keep up or..." Vanille wanted to cry. Lightning shushed her, and held her.

"Never." Fang hugged both of them.

"It's not about the sex, Nille. It's nice, but..." Fang shook her head, "It's about how much we love eachother."

"Mhm." Lightning stroked her hair, loving on her. Vanille snuggled into both of them, smiling to herself.

"I love you guys."

"I love you too." They both answered, at the same time.


End file.
